Seifuku
by Tachikawa Mimi
Summary: Japanese for "uniform". My first all-in-all Kouyako ficcy. (Read: Koushirou/Izzy x Miyako/Yolei) My second favorite couple, I hope I did them justice! Cute fluff-stuff. ^^ I think you'll enjoy it!


__

What you are about to read is, in all honesty, the fluffiest, most adorable, hilarious coupledom in Digimon Adventure. As must as I am a Jyoumi Princess am I a supporter of this other fantastic (sa.i.kou!) coupling.

Kenyako fans, Koumi fans, Daiyako fans – go ahead and flame me. I am not ashamed of my Kouyakoness. Lead me to the Kouyako clique, and I will join it! Is there not one? Then let's **START** one, dangit!

This is not my first time writing Kouyako. On the contrary, I've written healthy amounts of it in the "It Was My Youth" series and "The Best That You Can Do" series. But I've never written a story with it as the focus. Will I do more? I hope so. It depends on you. Jyoumi, however, will always be my first Digi-couple love.

Please go to Megchan's Digimon Fanart message board to check out a nifty fanart contest I'm holding – you could with a Hawkmon, V-mon, or Patamon Japanese plushie! Please enter! ^^v

On with the ficcy!

~Seifuku~

I'm strong. I can do this.

Miyako Inoue gripped onto the leather handle of her briefcase as she passed through the open gate of the enormous junior high school.

__

That darn Ken…why'd he have to go and get such a high score on the exams? We could've gone to school together, and it wouldn't be as bad.

But they weren't going to school together, and Miyako kept telling herself that is didn't matter. It was good to get out of her comfort zone, to stretch out her wings…

"Miyako-saaan!" a muffled squeaking came from her briefcase. She sighed, and trudged forward on the sidewalk. "Miyako-san, save me!!"

She tried to ignore Poromon, but failed. As she put her lovely new brown loafers into her locker, she cracked open her briefcase. "You've got a choice. You can either stick with me through loads of boring classes, or spend the day keeping my shoes company."

"…." Poromon gave her an expectant look.

Miyako nervously grinned. "That's all I have to offer, I'm afraid."

"I'll stick with you, Miyako-san. At least that way I know I'll be fed."

Miyako closed the briefcase at that. "Okay then. I better not hear any complaining."

She tried to be excited about the whole thing—junior high. She had passed the years of primary school with ease. Now the true excitement begins. She gets to join Izumi-sempai and Mimi-onee-sama in the ranks of uniform-wearing, test-cramming upper-classman.

But the outlook she had so far was grim. The classes were hideously dull, and all of the hottie students must've joined Kun-kun over at the more expensive junior high school.

Lunch hour came way too early. Miyako was miserably disappointed. The day was already halfway over, and the entire ordeal was a humungo snoozer.

She used her chopsticks to stir her rice She gave it an empty stare, not really having an appetite.

"Ara! Miyako-chan!"

Miyako looked up, and saw Izumi-sempai had entered the classroom, and was now sitting at the empty desk in front of her.

"I knew you were here!" Koushirou's onyx eyes were alert and cheerful, his smile confident and warm.

Miyako was happy to see him, but a little cynical as to why he was going out of his way to find her. "How'd you know?" She put her chopsticks in her mouth, tasting the salty bonito-flavored seasoning mixed in.

Koushirou picked up a hidden Poromon from his lap, and rested it on her desk in front of her obento. "He gave away your location in exchange for some of my okaa-san's curry rice."

Miyako's eyes widened, and she shoved Poromon back in Koushirou's lap. "Where did you get him?!"

"Snuck into the computer lab. It's across the hall, you know."

Miyako gasped. "Across the hall?!"

"I know, lucky you--"

"How on Earth did you get all the way over there?!" Miyako shot up in her seat, and looked at Poromon in Koushirou's lap.

Poromon looked up at her with pathetic eyes. "You forgot about feeding me, so I went to go look for something."

"You've got to stop giving in to your carnal cravings, or you'll find yourself in a lot of trouble!" Miyako shook a finger at the pink powder-puff of a Digimon.

Koushirou flatly stared at Miyako, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "Uh…Miyako-chan…"

Miyako ignored Koushirou, and reached over to pull at Poromon's cheeks. "You're already getting pudgy as it is."

Koushirou lowered his head, blushing a bit further as he realized that he was the only one of the three that was aware at how awkward they looked…Miyako leaning over and talking to his lap…

Miyako's ranting finally ended, and she sat back in her seat. "I'm sorry he bugged you, Izumi-sempai. I just don't know what to do with him anymore. It's not like I have a nice roomy backpack or anything."

Koushirou's blush began to fade, and he massaged one of his temples. "No, not at all." He paused, and stopped his massaging. "Say…" he leaned forward on Miyako's desk, and smiled. "I've got an idea of where he could stay."

Miyako ate a cracker. "Oh?"

Koushirou nodded, and took Poromon in one arm, and took Miyako's free wrist with the other. "Let's go to the computer lab. You need to get familiar with it anyway."

Miyako blushed as they walked out of the classroom. "I-I do?"

__

His hold is firmer than I thought…

"Of course you do! Who else is going to be my vice-president?" Koushirou said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Miyako felt an unusual bashfulness kick in at the unexpected flattery. After a moment of sputtering, she spat out, "Wh-what if _I_ want to be President?"

Koushirou laughed, "It'd be kinda hard to swallow, being called 'Izumi-sempai' already."

"Then I'll start calling you 'Koushirou-kun'." Miyako replied with a smile.

Koushirou smiled back. "But I _like_ it when you call me 'Izumi-sempai'."

Miyako blinked, her smile gone. "You do?"

"Mmh."

"…." Miyako paused, and then looked around the lab from where she stood. "Well, I guess I could settle for vice-president, then."

"That'd be generous of you, Miyako-chan." Miyako felt Koushirou's thumb slowly brush the bottom of her wrist.

Miyako felt a chill in the room, and tried to blow it off.

Koushirou's fingers ran down her as he let her wrist go, and he walked forward, and motioned to Miyako to follow him. "He can stay in here for now…" 

Miyako followed Koushirou into a small office in the back of the room, near a large cabinet of files and boxes of software. "What…"

"It's my office." Koushirou stood behind his desk, and set Poromon on its surface. "It's kinda messy right now, but I've got at least twenty new programs they're wanting me to test out already."

Miyako felt intimidated, "…office, huh?" 

Koushirou walked in front of his desk. "Yeah. Scary, right?"

"I'd say."

Koushirou put a hand on Miyako's shoulder, and pointed at one of the computers. "Have a seat, Miyako-chan."

Miyako apprehensively complied, and Koushirou pulled out a seat from one of the computers next to her, and sat close next to her.

"I've been working on a cloaking device for the Digital Portal…so that we can leave it open at all times, without having any 'unauthorized' people coming across it." Koushirou leaned over to take the mouse. "I just started it last Wednesday, so I haven't gotten far."

Miyako nodded, and then straightened up. She turned to Koushirou. "Last Wednesday?"

Koushirou was leaning over her, and he turned his head to look at her. "Yeah."

"Izumi-sempai, that was our last week of break."

"I know."

Miyako got angrily red in the face. "You _show off_! Don't you ever get _out_?!"

Koushirou cowered in his seat, sweatdropping. "Miyako-chan, that _was_ going out…"

Miyako opened her mouth, but was interrupted by the obnoxious squealing from a girl entering the lab.

"Izumi-sempai!" the girl loudly proclaimed her arrival, and Miyako winced at her shrillness. But Koushirou seemed thrilled to see her.

"Ah! Harumi-chan! Welcome back!" Koushirou had a grin spread across his face. 

Miyako immediately began to feel resentment. _So she's calling him 'Izumi-sempai' as well, I see…and I guess I'm not the only one he calls '-chan', either. No biggie._

The girl was accompanied by a friend, obviously. Not as loud as her, but certainly not quiet.

"Izumi-sempai, it's been so long!" the girl walked over to him with open arms, and Koushirou stood so she could hug him.

Miyako found herself darkly glaring at the computer screen. _Ex-**cuse** me, little-Miss-'Sempaaaai!', but this is **my** time with Kou-kun…_

"I was wondering if you could help me with something real fast!" Harumi sat at the computer next to Miyako, not even acknowledging her.

Miyako continued working on her computer, trying to figure out a way to install a really nasty virus into Koushirou's latest project. _Let's see who he'll call 'Miyako-chan' now…_

"I can't get the clicky-things to load the pictures right…"

"Well, that's because you entered the name of the file, but not the path." Koushirou clicked once, and typed in a path name. "See? Simple as that."

"…but I don't get it…"

Miyako's drive to install a virus became stronger. _That chick isn't in here to learn about computers…! _She typed away madly in DOS. _I don't care how complex my virus is—just **DO IT**!!!_

"Miyako-chan, is that DOS you're in?" Koushirou looked up from Harumi's screen.

Miyako slammed her middle finger on the escape key to abort, and looked up to Koushirou with an embarrassed blush. "Uh-!" she turned back to it. "I—thought maybe if I looked at the programming in C real quick, I might be able to fill the gaps…"

"Wow, you're a real computer junkie, aren'tcha?" Harumi looked over with wide eyes.

Miyako was insulted by that comment, but Koushirou spoke before she could.

"Miyako-chan's very computer-savvy. Her expertise rivals my own at times." Koushirou looked to Miyako, and winked. "At times."

Miyako blushed, and turned back to the computer screen.

Koushirou turned back to Harumi. "Any other questions?"

Harumi looked at Miyako still, and shook her head. "Not really."

"Okay then. Keep working on it, and you'll get the hang of it." Koushirou pulled up his sleeve, and looked at his watch. "Lunch break will be up soon. Want me to walk you back to class, Miyako-chan?"

Miyako closed the DOS window, and stood up, brushing off her skirt. "I don't see why, it's just across the hall."

"I think I left my briefcase in there." Koushirou took Miyako's wrist again, and led her out of the lab.

Miyako waited until they were in the hallway before yanking her wrist away. Koushirou stopped, and looked to her with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Koushirou asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Miyako calmly said, and they walked together into her classroom.

"Oh." Koushirou smiled sympathetically.

They went back to her desk, and Miyako sat down to scarf down her lunch. Suddenly she had a huge appetite. 

Koushirou sat on the desk in front of her, resting his feet on the chair. He watched her eat. She felt an obligation to speak.

"Is she a member of the computer club?"

"Yup."

"Mm. Must be nice to have some people with a common interest around all the time." Miyako munched on some leftover crackers.

Koushirou's shoulders shook as he let out a "ha!". "Are you kidding me?! Harumi's not there to learn about computers! She doesn't know a thing!"

Miyako set down her bag of crackers, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"There are very few people in the computer club with a genuine interest. Some join for the extra credits, some join to pick up dates, some do it because their parents make them…" Koushirou counted off on his fingers. "The list goes on." He leaned forward, and rested his elbows on his knees. "That's why I was so excited about this year! You're here! Who knows what sorts of mischief we could cause in cyberspace!"

Miyako could see the eagerness written on Koushirou's face. _He really means it, doesn't he?_

She felt a smile creep across her face. "Well, when do we start?"

Koushirou smiled cutely, and laughed to himself. "After school today!"

"What?! Already?!" Miyako gawked. "No after-school snack?!"

"This is junior high, Miyako-chan. No after-school snacks from this point on."

Miyako got watery-eyed. "But can't we, like, wean me off of them instead of going cold-turkey like this?"

"You'll learn to cope." Koushirou slid off of the desk, and stood next to hers.

"I won't do it gracefully!" Miyako protested.

Koushirou leaned over on the desk, and smiled again. "We'll eat afterwards, Miyako-chan."

"Don't 'Miyako-chan' me! You're trying to starve me!" Miyako shook her bag of crackers at him.

Koushirou took Miyako's wrist, and pried the bag from her fingers. "I'll save these for later, then."

Miyako's aggressive expression melted, and Koushirou continued to hold her wrist as he put the crackers in his jacket pocket. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Koushirou slowly brought her wrist to his mouth. His dark eyes looked straight into hers as he lightly kissed it with a teasing smile.

Miyako's voice was low and quiet. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

-End-

__

Well? How was my first pure Kouyako? Gosh, I love this couple. ^^v They're so much fun, and so entertaining to write! They're not melodramatic or obnoxious or anything like that. Sometimes I think their chemistry upstages Jyou and Mimi…oy, someone out there MUST make a Kouyako page! I'll do gift art! I will! Just e-mail me and ask!

Anyway, read and review, you know I love `em!

~Mimi-chan 


End file.
